


I wish you were gay

by adoringmartin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hey Hey, but just enjoy pls, first work here lol, may be a bit awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringmartin/pseuds/adoringmartin
Summary: Every night Martin would call you and ask how your day was, and also every night you cry yourself to sleep, the feelings of not being able to confess your love to him is eating you alive. "I just wanna make you feel okay but all you do is look the other way."





	I wish you were gay

> _**"** Why aren't you answering my text?"_

You found yourself in your room, lying on your bed with your cellphone in your hand and you hate how pissed Martin is on the other side of the phone

"Calm yer tits, I just got home." You rolled your eyes and chuckled lightly, Martin sighed before asking you more questions about your day

_"So is the dinner still on? I've asked Sherlock about it and he finally allowed me to bring someone to his apartment'_

You laughed 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter is a bit awkward but I'm winging it, baby!


End file.
